Un mode de vie
by larousse13
Summary: Lily Evans, orpheline, adopté par les Malfoiy, découvre le monde magique du côté obscure et elle est contre ce mode de vie. Des coups et des insultes suivront cet aveux. Heureusement, dans tout ce monde, elle rencontre des personnes assez Uniques.
1. Chapter 1

Lily Evans, belle, jeune, aussi agréable qu'un oiseau, mais tout autant agressive qu'une tigresse. Ses yeux émeraude déstabilisent tous les regards, si nombreux, des garçons. Ceux-ci feront des essaies, du plus minable au plus inattendues, en nombres infinis. Pourtant, aucun n'en sortira vainqueur, enfin, d'après elle...

Une nouvelle année commence pour Lily. Elle, enfant moldu, abandonné par ses parents alors qu'elle n'était encore bébé, a vécu son enfance dans un orphelinat qu'elle n'oubliera jamais. Celui-ci, assez pauvre, était et restera pour toujours son refuge. Elle y a connu de merveilleux moments. C'est aussi à cet endroit, pas plus grand qu'une église, qu'elle rencontre sa meilleure amie et sa sœur de cœur, Andie.

Andie a toujours été protégée par Lily et son méchant caractère. Elle l'aimait autant que sa sœur l'aimait. Elles ont été abandonnées par leurs parents le même jour et depuis, elles sont inséparables. Cette jeune fille, aux cheveux noirs lisses, était aussi belle et calme qu'un levé de soleil. Sa paix intérieure faisait d'elle une fille timide et fragile. Contrairement à Lily, forte et courageuse, elles sont faites l'une pour l'autre.

Lily est souvent appelée « garçon manqué ». Mais au fond d'elle une petite fille aux sentiments profonds et cœur chaleureux ne demande qu'à sortir. Chez les autres, il est facile de s'attacher à elle, ce qui leur procura beaucoup de bonheur mais aussi une grosse tristesse lors des séparations. Son sourire est irrésistible et sa beauté à coupée le souffle.

Aujourd'hui, elle fête ses dix ans en même temps qu'Andie. La joie se faisait sentir dans leur foyer. Mme Liane et Sœur Marisa, éducatrices et presque mères des enfants, se laissèrent bercer par le doux ricanement des jeunes.

Lily et Andie était les plus vieille depuis le départ douloureux de leur compagnon, Charles, qui les avait découvert un soir de novembre. Bien qu'orgueilleuse, la jeune Lily avait montré sa peine sans ménagement lors qu'il leur avait fait ses adieux.

La jeune Andie, beaucoup plus fragile, avait elle aussi pleurée silencieusement en cachette. Pourtant, ce n'est que quelques mois plus tard que Lily découvrit la réelle signification de ses larmes tendrement versées par son amie.

-Lily, j'aimerais tant avoir une mère et un père, comme Charles.

-Mais Andie! Tu n'y penses pas voyons! Qu'est ce que l'on deviendrait l'une sans l'autre?

-Oh Lily! Pourquoi ne pas se faire adoptée toute les deux par les mêmes parents?

-Ne soit pas sotte! S'occuper d'une enfant est déjà assez d'ouvrage, alors imagine deux!

-Mais Lily...

Cette dernière, pour rassurer Andie, prit ses deux mains dans les siennes.

-Sèche moi ses larmes, tu veux bien?

Andie, tranquillement, s'exécuta.

-Et pour la dernière fois Andie, je suis ta mère. Je prends la responsabilité de veiller sur toi, jusqu'à ma mort!

Parfois, Lily était impulsive et manquait de tact, mais ces intentions n'étaient jamais mauvaises.

-Bien Lily... Comme tu voudras.

Depuis cette conversation, chaque fois que le sujet était réabordé, Lily faisait de son mieux pour consoler Andie. Ses mots étaient parfois rudes et il s'incrustait quelques mensonges, mais cela, était dans le bien d'elle-même et de son amie. Car évidement, Lily faisait tout en son pouvoir pour la garder le plus longtemps possible, malgré qu'elle sache que la perte de son amie se produira un jour.

C'est un jour, alors que Lily ne pouvait plus rien pour le cœur brisé d'Andie, qu'elle décida de l'emmener durant une journée, pour la guérir de sa « maladie ». Par contre, elle n'avait pas prévue qu'elles tomberaient chez la porte des futurs parents adoptifs de sa meilleure amie.

Ce n'est que deux semaines plus tard qu'elle dût vivre l'une des plus grosse peine de sa vie... La perte d'Andie. Celle-ci n'avait pas acceptée de la voir partir, le cœur trop gros. Ce n'est que quelques instants plus tard, après avoir entendu la voiture démarrée, qu'elle se rendit compte de l'ampleur de sa bêtise. Lily prit l'un de ses raccourcit pour dire un dernier au revoir à Andie, qui l'entendit. Elle lui envoya la main, assise en arrière de l'auto, le cœur plus léger.

Les jours suivant celui-ci vivait dans une triste atmosphère. C'est un jour de pluie, où Lily avait encore fait des bêtises. Sœur Marisa alla la chercher, le visage terme.

Pourtant, c'est Mme Liane qui prit la parole au côté d'un drôle de monsieur. Il avait de drôle d'habits. Il portait une cape noire, avec un costume chic noir, assortie avec une cravate dont les motifs semblaient bouger seul.

-Lily, ce monsieur est l'un des messagers de la famille qui voudrait vous adoptés...

-Moi? M'adopter moi? Êtes-vous sûre qu'ils ne se sont pas mélangés avec un autre enfant?

-Cccceratins!

Le messager avait prononcé un seul mot durant le reste de la soirée. Je voyais bien son envie pressante de m'emmener et cela me déplaisais fortement.

-D'où vient ma future famille monsieur?

-Lily!

Sœur Marisa avait prononcé mon nom comme si j'avais fait un pêcher, pourtant, je ne m'étais qu'informer sur ma futur demeure, car c'est décidé, je pars avec eux.

-Ce n'est rien ma Sœur. Des États-Unis comme toi.

-Est-ce loin?

-À pied, cela peut prendre de trois à quatre jour mais à balais... je veux dire en calèche, pas plus d'une journée.

-Parfait. Je suis décidée, je veux bien être la nouvelle fille adoptive des Malfois!

-Quoi? Oh Lily! Tu ne penses pas qu'il faudrait y réfléchir avant?

-Mais c'est ce que j'ai fait tout au long de la soirée Sœur Marisa!

-Mais...

-Je ne veux rien entendre de plus. J'ai pris ma décision et cela va arriver ma Sœur.

-Bien Lily...

-Dans combien de temps pourrions-nous partir?

J'avais posé cette question avec le plus d'innocence possible pour ne pas que Sœur Marisa et Mme Liane voit la peine qui s'incruste en moi.

-Si vous êtes prête, d'ici une demi-heure.

-Parfait.


	2. Chapter 2

J'accouru à ma chambre pour vite faire mes valises. Les enfants étaient déjà couchés à cette heure. Tant mieux, je n'aurai pas à revivre de tristes au revoir.

-Au revoir à tous, vous me manquerai énormément.

Puis je quittai la chambre, aussi grande qu'une salle de cinéma, que nous partagions tous.

Arrivé dehors, je voyais Mme Liane et Sœur Marisa pleurée et cela m'attristait encore plus. J'avais beaucoup de difficulté à conserver mes larmes à présent.

-Monsieur... Je suis prête...

Je n'avais pas osé regarder mes deux mères.

-Bien. Voulez-vous que je vous laisse un moment avec ces deux femmes mademoiselle?

-Non!

-Alors suivez-moi.

Alors que j'allais quitter la salle égoïstement, un amour, plus fort que tout, me retient en arrière.

-Qu'y a-t-il mademoiselle?

-Finalement, j'aimerais bien être seule un moment.

-Alors, je vous attends dehors, mais ne tardez pas trop.

-Oui monsieur...

Finalement, je me retourne vers les deux femmes et je fondis en larme.

-Pardonnez-moi! Je ne voulais pas partir sur ce ton, mais j'avais trop de peine de vous quitter et je ne voulais pas vous le montrer...

-Allons allons ma petite Lily, essuie ces larmes et regarde moi.

-D'accord.

Je m'exécute et regarde Mme Liane.

-Tu sais Lily, on t'a toujours aimé du plus profond de notre cœur et c'est vrai, ton départ m'attriste beaucoup. Les jours sans toi seront étranges et les bons moments me manqueront mais cela n'empêche pas la vie de continuer. Tu es forte et courageuse, avec un grand cœur, alors je crois qu'il est temps pour toi d'être heureuse et de profiter pleinement de la vie.

-Merci Mme Liane, merci Sœur Marisa... Merci pour tout, et je ne vous oublierai jamais!

Sur ces mots, je partis en courant, ne les laissant pas le temps de répliquer. Ce fut le pire adieu de ma vie et pourtant, l'un des plus touchant.

-Je suis prête.

-Alors laisser moi vous conduire à notre moyen de transport plus moderne et plus rapide.

-Ah! J'ai toujours rêvé de monter une voiture.

-Voiture? Non, tu vas voir, notre moyen de transport à nous est bien plus efficace!

J'étais perdue. Qu'est-ce que le monsieur voulait dire par : notre moyen de transport à nous... ?

À ma connaissance, il n'y a pas de moyen de transport plus ressent que la voiture. Peut-être qu'il sert une famille d'inventeur. Ça serait génial. Je pourrais inventer toute sorte de machine avec mes nouveaux parents.

-Madame... voici un ballet.

-Mais que voulez-vous que je fasse avec un ballet?

-Voler évidemment!

Une mauvaise blague peut-être? Surement.

-Mais pour qui me prenez-vous? CE N'EST PAS PARCE QUE JE SUIS NÉE DANS UN ORPHELINAT QUE JE N'AI AUCUNE CONNAISSANCE! Dis-je folle de rage.

-Madame, veuillez vous calmer. Je ne faisais aucune plaisanterie. Allez, suivez-moi avec ce ballet. Nous ne pouvons pas monter dessus dans ce monde. Nous allons transplaner.

C'est lorsque j'eu posé mon regard sur le gentil monsieur que je sus qu'il ne mentait pas. Et c'est ainsi que je compris que ma vie venait de chambouler.


	3. Chapter 3

**Un nouveau monde**

Transplaner est vraiment incroyable, mis à part le sentiment de nausée que cela crée, je suis complètement fasciné par ce moyen de transport qu'utilisent les sorciers.

C'est invraisemblable, je suis une sorcière! L'année prochaine, mes nouveaux parents m'enverront dans une école de magie, Poudlard. C'est un immense château. Nous y sommes héberger à l'année longue, mis à part durant les fêtes. Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de rencontrer ma nouvelle famille. En fait, c'est grâce à Dremon, mon elfe de maison que j'ai pu savoir toutes ses choses. Je meurs d'envie d'aller à Poudlard! Rencontrer plein de personnes, même si je n'y trouverai pas Andie. J'aimerais tellement être avec elle présentement et pouvoir lui raconter toutes ces belles choses qui m'arrivent.

-Miss Evans.

-Qu'y a-t-il Dremon?

-Votre nouvelle famille est arrivée.

Enfin! J'étais impatiente de les rencontrer. Soudain, une peur énorme m'envahit. Et si aucun d'entre eux ne m'appréciait? Et si, ils me maltraitaient? Après tout, je n'ai posé aucune question à ce cher monsieur qui est venu me chercher. Et puis, la demeure est beaucoup trop loin de l'orphelinat pour que je puisse m'y rendre à pied. De plus, je ne connais pas le chemin car nous sommes arrivé par les moyens magiques.

-Lily Evans?

C'est la voix d'une femme. Sûrement ma nouvelle mère. Elle est douce mais très peu rassurante. Je me demande de quoi ils ont l'air…

-Oui madame. Dis-je d'une petite voix tellement la peur m'étranglait.

-C'est toi?

-Oui madame.

Ce qu'elle est bête! Bien sûre que c'est moi, puisque je suis la seule à avoir répondu.

-Enchantée.

-Moi de même.

Un grand homme se tenait à côté d'elle. Il était impressionnant avec son regard froid. Je le sentais m'examiner mais je n'osai me permettre de l'observer plus longtemps. Les deux adultes étaient blonds. L'un les avaient assez court et licher tandis que l'autre, la femme, les avaient jusqu'au milieu du dos, bouclés. Les deux étaient d'une taille dans les moyennes et très mince. Leur démarche laissait croire qu'ils sont des gens extrêmement stresser mais leur visage, plus ou moins, serein nous enlève ce doute. Comme ils sont beaux! J'aimerais bien leur ressembler… M'enlever mes taches de rousseurs et mes cheveux auburn. Auburn, serait même un compliment, car mes poils sont roux mélanger de bruns. En fait, ma couleur de cheveux est assez compliquer, car, lorsque je me sens joyeuse, ils se rapprochent du bruns, mais lorsque je me met en rogne, ils sont d'une couleur rousse impressionnante.

Peut-être que, grâce à la magie, je pourrais changer ma couleur et m'enlever mes, si nombreuses, tâches de rousseurs, repoussantes, selon moi.

Puis, en regardant entre les jambes de mes nouveaux parents, je remarque un petit garçon, du même âge que moi environ. Comme il est beau lui aussi! Il ressemble aux deux parents. Les yeux bleus de sa mère, les cheveux lisse de son père, le visage parfait, provenant sûrement du mélange des deux sangs.

Je lui fis un sourire, répondu par une grimace. Il appela son elfe, qu'il frappa par son manque de rapidité, et s'enfuie dans sa chambre.

-Et bien, chère enfant, qu'attends-tu pour te diriger vers ta chambre?

J'aurais bien voulu leur répondre qu'il n'y avait pas de problème, mais malheureusement, je ne connais pas encore tout les recoins de leur gigantesque demeure.

-Pardonnez-moi, mais je ne sais pas où elle se situe…

Mes parents se regardèrent et partirent d'un fou rire, qui ne dura que quelques instants.

-Appelle ton elfe, il te dira où est ta chambre.

Puis, au regard froid, chacun parti de leur côté.

J'aimerais tellement qu'Andie soit là.

Je me sens seule.

Cela fait quelques jours que j'habite ici et je déteste cela. Chaque jour, c'est la routine. Je dors, je me lève vers huit heures du matin, je vais manger. Pendant ce temps, mon elfe fait ma chambre, ce qui me rend extrêmement mal à l'aise. Puis, je retourne dans ma chambre et tout l'avant-midi, je lis des énormes livres pour tout savoir sur ce monde, qui, dans mes livres, semble extraordinaire. Ensuite, je vais dîner, puis je retourne dans ma chambre et je continue mes lectures. Le soir, je soupe en famille, même si personne ne parle jamais. Après le repas, le garçon de mon âge, Lucius, m'apprend, d'après moi, toute les choses obscures du monde magique.

Et je suis écoeurer de toujours faire la même chose! J'aimerais tellement retourné à l'orphelinat. Sœur Marisa, Mme Liane, je m'excuse! Vous avez raison, j'aurais dû refuser cette offre. J'aurais dû m'informer plus sur cette famille.

Perdue dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas remarqué que Père s'adressait à moi. C'était l'heure du soupé et habituellement, personne ne dit un mot, alors, je m'évade toujours tout en continuant de manger.

-Trime, frappe cette sotte pour qu'elle me regarde.

Trime est son elfe. Père a toujours eu un goût particulier pour la violence mais Mère le lui empêche disant qu'on ne peut pas, que IL me veut en parfaite santé. Je ne sais pas qui est ce IL mais il doit être très important pour l'empêcher de me frapper sévèrement. Car j'entends parfois les cris de mon frère et cela glace le sang.

Par compte, pour les petites tapes, Mère le laisse faire, disant qu'une bonne éducation ne peut se faire, sans peur envers ses maîtres. Dans mon cas, ils sont mes maîtres et je suis celle qui se doit d'avoir une bonne éducation.

PAFFFFFF! Un coup en arrière de la tête m'a réveillé et je regarde mes parents à tour de rôle essayant de savoir ce que j'ai fait.

-Les prochaines fois, dit ma mère, ne sois plus dans la lune lors des repas.

-Oui madame. Dis-je très insultée.

-Ton père a quelque chose à te dire.

Je me retourne vers lui, sans le regarder dans les yeux, car, je dois l'avouer, il me fait peur.

-Lily, nous sommes invité à une grande soirée, chez les Potter, et j'aimerais t'emmener.

M'emmener, moi, à une grande soirée! C'est extraordinaire! Présentement, j'aurais envie de sauter de joie, mais je me retiens, car j'ai une bonne éducation! Mais, wouhouuuu!

-Et ce serait avec plaisir que je vous accompagnerai. Y a-t-il des restrictions?

-Oui. Personne ne doit savoir que tu es née-moldue. Ce serait une honte pour notre famille. Tu dois porter une robe et bien te comporter. Fais-toi discrète. Tu seras la cavalière de Lucius.

-Parfait Monsieur.

-Je n'ai pas finit!

-Oh! Pardonnez-moi.

-Ton horaire, cette semaine, changera. Le matin, tout reste intact, mais chaque après-midi, mon fils te donnera des cours de danse.

-D'accord.

Les elfes, qui ont pour tâche de débarrasser la table, font leur travail. Cela veut dire que c'est la fin du repas. Je me lève, mais une voix douce m'arrêta nette. Ma mère.

-Lily?

-Qu'y a-t-il Mère.

-As-tu bien révisé tes livres?

-Oui.

-Connais-tu tout?

-Oui.

-Le soir, c'est moi qui serai avec toi, pour te passer des tests.

-Parfait Madame.

-À l'exception de vendredi, où j'ai l'intention de t'emmener magasiner pour t'acheter une robe de soirée et de nouveaux vêtements pour ta garde-robe.

-Oh! Merci, merci de tout mon cœur Mère!

J'étais si heureuse que j'en oublier mes manières. Je saute de joie!

-LILY!

Zut. Je vais me faire gronder. La tête basse je regarde ma famille. J'étais rouge de honte.

-Excusez-moi. C'est que, c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive… Dans mon orphelinat, je prenais les vêtements de d'autres qui sont passé par là.

-Bien. Mais que cela n'arrive plus jamais. Tu m'entends bien?

-Oui mère.

-Allez, monte dans ta chambre, nous te donnons congé de leçon ce soir.

J'accouru dans ma chambre. Je suis tellement contente. Moi, Lily Evans, vais à un vrai bal. J'aurai de nouveaux habits. Wow! Je crois que rien de plus extraordinaire ne pourra jamais m'arriver.


	4. Chapter 4

**Le bal**

Toute la semaine, j'ai suivi mon nouvel horaire et c'était bien plus amusant que l'ancien. Lucius danse très bien. M'être collé à lui m'a embarrassé. Ses mains douces ont pu connaître les courbures de mon corps. De plus, j'ai découvert qu'il avait deux ans de plus. Soit, douze ans.

Depuis que je vis ici, j'ai l'impression d'avoir au moins seize ans. Leur mentalité et leur éducation font de moi une fille plus grande. Avec un regard sur la vie, beaucoup plus avancés que d'autres. Il est vrai, que j'ai vécu beaucoup plus de chose que les personnes de mon âge. Enfin bref je me crois plus mature!

Ça fait au moins deux heures que je me regarde dans une glace et je n'en revient pas que c'est moi. Ma robe, pourtant très simple, noire avec des motifs verts émeraudes rappelle la couleur de mes yeux et met mes cheveux en valeur. Je porte des manches courtes et un corset. Au niveau des hanches, la robe s'élargie tout autour de ma taille et elle atterrie jusqu'au sol pour cacher mes souliers à talon. C'est une vraie robe de princesse! Ma nouvelle mère est vraiment gentille de m'avoir tout payé, elle doit m'aimer plus que je ne le croie.

-LILY!

-Oui mère?

-DÉPÈCHE-TOI. NOUS NE POUVONS NOUS PERMETTRE D'ÊTRE EN RETARD.

-J'arrive.

Je me jetai un dernier coup d'œil et je parti en vitesse vers ma famille. Puis, nous transplanons au coin de la rue des Potter. La demeure est, certes, magnifique et gigantesque, mais j'ai l'impression que cela sert à rien, car, jusqu'à présent, je n'ai vu aucun enfant de mon âge. Ce château devrait servir pour l'orphelinat et non pour un simple couple. De plus, malgré le nombre infini de personnes, je me sentais seule, intruse. Tout le monde se connaissait et moi, j'étais la nouvelle fille adoptive des Malfoy qui devait mentir sur toute sa vie. Mon frère parlait avec des gens dont je ne me rappelais plus les noms et leur conversation m'emmerdait. Mais étant sa cavalière et par politesse, je restai à ses côtés. Parfois, on me posait des questions et grâce à mes études, je pus répondre. Je dois avouer que je suis assez nerveuse de danser. Tout le monde doit être excellent tandis que moi, je suis débutante. Et puis, j'ai regardé quelques dames et elles sont bien plus jolies que moi. Blonde, brune, châtaine, noire, voilà une vraie couleur de cheveux, par ROUX! Si quelqu'un veut me reconnaître, pas de problème, je suis la seule aux poils carotte!

-Lily?

-Oh pardon, tu me disais quelque chose Lucius?

-Oui, voudrais-tu quelque chose à boire?

Un vrai gentleman, voilà ce qu'il est! Quoique, s'il l'avait réellement été, il m'aurait permis de partir visiter la demeure pour ne pas que je m'ennuis, mais bon!

-Ce serait avec plaisir…

-La table où sont les breuvages est dans le coin de la salle, ramène-moi du jus de fruit s'il te plait.

-QUOI?

-Ne te met pas en rogne, tu ne croyais tout de même pas que je t'aurais serve!

Et il pouffa de rire. C'est la goûte qui a fait déborder le vase. Je lui pilai sur le pied et parti furieuse chercher un jus de fruit pour me rassasier. Comment a-t-il osé me ridiculiser de la sorte devant tout le monde! Et après, il veut que je valse avec lui. Pff! Jamais.

Une main était sur mon épaule, j'ai cru que c'était Lucius qui était venu s'excuser de sa mauvaise blague, mais au lieu, je vois un jeune homme aux cheveux noir, lisses. Ces yeux semblaient noirs. Il était un peu plus grand que moi et avait le regard doux.

-Bonsoir.

-Bonsoir.

-Puis-je connaître votre prénom?

-Oh! Mais avec plaisir jeune homme, mon nom est Lily. Et vous?

-Je m'appelle Rogue.

Je lui souris et il me sourit. Puis, un garçon l'appela de loin.

-Tu me suis?

-D'accord.

Il prit ma main, ce qui me donna un frisson et nous partons à la poursuite de la personne qui l'a interpellé. Un garçon, aux yeux chocolat, cheveux en bataille, assez bien bâti pour notre âge, aux vêtements propres et pourtant il semblait si décontracté.

-James, je te présente Lily, ma petite amie!

J'étais rouge de honte! Comment pouvait-il dire cela à un inconnu. En plus, je n'ai parlé que quelques secondes à Rogue. Je regardai James qui ne disait plus un mot. Puis, aussi inattendue fut-il, les deux garçons partirent à rire.

-Enchanté chère demoiselle. Lily, si je puis me permettre.

-Oui. Et vous, ce sera…

-James, James Potter.

-Bonsoir.

On se regarda quelques secondes dans les yeux puis je détournai le regard.

-Je suis de la famille des Malfoy.

D'un coup, les deux blanchirent.

-Plus précisément, ils m'ont adopté il n'y encore que quelques semaines.

Un soupir de soulagement se fit entendre par mes deux compagnons puis, ils se regardèrent et me regardent.

-Alors Lily, tu me l'apportes ce jus de fruit?

C'était Lucius. Ah celui-là!

-Pardonne-moi Lucius, j'aurais cru que tu avais une assez bonne capacité intellectuelle pour te rendre compte que mon coup de pied signifiais que je n'irai pas.

-Espèce de…

Rouge de rage, il parti. Je crois savoir ce qu'il allait dire, mais comme nos parents l'ont interdit, il s'est retenu. Sang-de-Bourgue. Voilà ce qu'il voulait dire. Deux rires se fient entendre. Celui de Rogue et de James.

-Mais pourquoi riez-vous tous les deux?

-C'est la première fois que Lucius Malfoy se fait ridiculiser et surtout par une fille!

Rogue semblait être fière et les yeux de James brillaient.

-Je n'ai aucun mérite, je ne suis pas ici pour jouer à la bonne!

-LILY!

Monsieur Malfoy. Tous mes muscles se contractèrent.

-Oui père. Dis-je d'une petite voix.

-T'avons-nous si mal élevé à ton ancienne demeure? Car aller chercher un jus de fruit pour son partenaire, quand nous-même y allions ne signifie rien de plus que de la gentillesse. Et à ce que je vois, ce n'est pas dans tes cordes…

-Mais Monsieur…

-Pas de mais Lily…

-Pardonnez-moi Monsieur Malfoy, mais qu'y a-t-il de mal à faire son gentleman avec Lily quand LUI aussi voulait du jus de fruit?

J'avais très peur. Comment est-ce que Père va-t-il réagir? Je posai un regard timide sur mon maître, puis sur James.


	5. Chapter 5

**Le Bal (suite)**

James avait dit cela en un souffle sans quitter mon père adoptif des yeux. J'étais gênée. Puis, je vis Père ouvrir la bouche et la refermer. Puis il l'ouvre et sort une réponse à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas.

-Rien.

James sourit. Il devait sûrement être content d'avoir gagner.

-Alors, ni l'un, ni l'autre n'est dans le tord, si vous voulez mon avis. Soyons juste et épargnons-nous de jolies humiliations, nous sommes ici pour fêter. Non?

-Si.

-Alors passons à autre chose.

Je remercie intérieurement James de m'avoir sauvé. Si seulement il savait comme je lui étais reconnaissante. J'avais si peur de mon père…

-Mais James, comment fêter sans danse? Dit ensuite Rogue, qui voulait effacer cette scène de la tête des invités pour continuer la soirée normalement.

-Tu as raison, cher ami. Mère?

-Oui James.

-Permettez-moi de demander aux elfes de mettre de la musique?

-Avec plaisir mon chéri.

Et c'est ainsi que la soirée se poursuivit. La danse a été ouverte par les Potter, enfin, les parents car à ce que j'ai pu voir, ni James, ni Rogue n'avait de cavalière. Tous les deux m'ont proposé de l'être et j'en fus flatté mais je dus décliner car j'étais déjà avec Lucius.

Ensuite, ce fut moi et ma famille qui embarquait sur la piste de danse et chaque famille ont suivi. Je me suis très bien débrouillé. Enfin, certaines personnes m'ont complimenté mais je ne m'en vente pas. C'est tout de même grâce à Lucius.

James et Rogue m'observent de loin, je crois qu'ils m'attendent. Mais sur le chemin, je croise ma mère qui prend mon bras et chuchote : La prochaine fois, tu n'auras pas tes chers amis pour te défendre, alors fait attention.

Un frisson de peur me parcourue. Quelle prochaine fois? Que cela signifie-t-il? Allons Lily, ressaisie-toi! Convaincue, je décidai de profiter du reste de la soirée avec mes nouveaux amis.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit? Me lança James d'un air indéchiffrable.

Je me tourne vers Rogue confuse et il me fit un clin d'œil. Je pris un soupir.

-Ça ne te regarde pas James.

Sa mâchoire se contracta. Il me prit, me plaqua contre le mur et posa ses deux mains de chaque côté de moi. Ainsi, il n'y avait aucun moyen de m'enfuir.

-Écoute-moi bien Lily, tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'embarques, ses gens là, ne sont pas les réels bienvenue ici, c'est seulement parce qu'ils font parti d'une famille puissante que mes parents les ont invités. Tout le monde sait qu'il ne faut ni les contrarier, ni les humilier… Sinon, de terribles choses peuvent arrivé aux personnes.

J'avais de la difficulté à avaler ma salive. James me faisait une mise en garde bien plus terrifiante que celle de Mère. Mon cœur battait plus vite. Je souris, sachant que tout ce qu'il voulait faire, c'est de me protégé.

Doucement, il se retira. N'ayant pas vu ce qu'il se passait alentour, je compris que tout le monde nous fixaient. C'est vrai que la position que James venait de prendre pouvait ressembler à celle d'une drague… À cette évocation, je rougis. James me regarda, je regarde Rogue qui fixe son ami. Puis, sans savoir comment, les deux garçons avaient pensé à la même chose. Ils me prirent la main et m'emmènent dans la cour.

La température n'est vraiment pas adéquate pour ma tenue de soirée.

-Les garçons, rentrons j'ai terriblement froid…

-Lily, tait-toi!

Frustrée par cette insolence, je parti en courant dans la demeure. Mais plus habile et plus vite, Rogue me rattrapa, me stoppa net et me ramena au point de départ.

-On ne te veut aucun mal Lily.

-Alors réchauffer moi! Je sens que tous mes muscles vont se décomposer tellement j'ai froid.

Mal à l'aise, Rogue prit sa veste et m'enroula avec celle-ci. Ensuite, il me prit dans ses bras, m'enroula et me frotta vigoureusement le dos, les bras, les mains et ainsi de suite. À ce contact, je rougis. J'étais stressé et heureusement je pouvais mettre le froid comme cause de mon soudain tremblement de membres! Soudain, la peur m'envahi. Même si ils ont été gentil avec moi toute la soirée, je ne les connais pas réellement et je ne sais pas vraiment qui ils sont, ce qu'ils me veulent. Un frisson me parcouru. L'ayant senti, Rogue me frotta encore plus vigoureusement. Je n'étais pas à l'aise. Puis, venu de nulle part, un autre garçon aux cheveux noirs bouclés approcha.

-Alors on fait des cachotteries! Laissez-moi participer!

Il fit un sourire, disons, sadique et posa son regard sur moi. J'avais terriblement peur. Rogue et James m'ont trahi. Je ne suis que de la marchandise pour eux. Je ne vaux rien. Ils m'ont amadoué pour pouvoir me laisser dans les bras de ce gars. C'est à peine si je pouvais me tenir debout tellement j'étais terrifier. Pourquoi, pourquoi moi? Oh, Mme Liane, Sœur Marisa, pardonnez-moi de vous avoir quitter. Je n'aurais pas du. Je vous aime de tout mon cœur. Ayez une belle vie, vous qui êtes si bonnes.

Andie, je m'ennuie terriblement de toi. Dieu, faites en sorte qu'elle ne sache jamais que je serai morte. Protégez-là. Je vous en prie. Je vous donne ma vie pour elle. Pitié! Des larmes coulaient sur mes joues à présent. Je fermai les yeux.

-Dégage Black! Personne ne peut toucher Lily.

James était ferme. Il faisait presque peur. Je sentais la colère monter en lui. Rogue, qui avait arrêté de me réchauffer posa une main sur lui pour le calmer. Mais trop fâcher, il la repoussa d'une telle force que Rogue tomba. Je ne voulais pas que James se batte, pas pour moi.

-ARRÊTER! Avais-je crié.

Tous les trois se tournèrent vers moi. Le regard de James se décontracta.

-Toi, Black, je te conseillerais de décamper d'ici avant qu'on te refasse la figue. Je n'ai aucune difficulté à contrôler mes pouvoirs.

J'étais tellement contrarier que, par peur, il couru vers le château.

-Alors là Lily, tu m'as impressionné.

Rogue me donna une tape sur l'épaule. Il semblait fier. Mais James ne disait rien. Il semblait si fragile dans cette position.

-Bon et si on rentrait? C'est vrai qu'il fait froid.


	6. Chapter 6

Mini chapitre mais pour compenser, le prochain sera plus long ^^

**Confusion **

Mais qui sont les Black? Pourquoi est-ce que James semblait si frustré de le voir. Que lui a-t-il fait? S'en ait-il déjà pris à quelqu'un qu'il aimait. Et ce Black, que me voulait-il? Est-ce moi qui s'est faite des idées? Je suis toute mélangée.

-Lily?

-Oui Mère?

-Nous allons avoir des invités ce soir, donc j'aimerais que tu mettes des vêtements propres.

-Es-ce une soirée comme les Potter ont organisé?

-Non, nous accueilleront seulement une famille. De plus, je crois que tu as fait la connaissance d'un de leur enfant.

Wouhou! Sois James, sois Rogue sera là! J'étais si heureuse. Enfin, je vais pouvoir les revoir.

Après que Rogue ait proposé de rentrer, nous avons tous accepté sans dire un mot. À l'intérieur tout semblait normal. On a perdu Black dans la foule, mais personne n'a essayé de le retenir. Je me suis retourné vers mes deux amis, sentant la complicité, je les ai suivi. La demeure est réellement gigantesque. Et magnifique. Et la chambre de James est à couper le souffle. Mais bon, ce ne sont que des détails. La vraie question est, pourquoi sommes-nous dans sa chambre? Enfin, je dois sûrement être la seule qui n'est pas au courant.

-Lily!

-Quoi James?

-Peux-tu me promettre quelque chose?

-Mmm… Qu'est-ce que c'est?

-Que peu importe ce que Black te racontera, tu ne le croiras pas.

Je pris un moment de réflexion. C'est vrai que ce qui s'est passé ce soir peut être suspect. Mais je fais plus confiance en James qu'en ce Black.

-Je te le promets, James.

Je le regardai droit dans les yeux tandis qu'il m'imitait. Ce qu'il avait de beaux yeux. Et son teint mielleux. Un raclement de gorge me sortit de mes pensées.

-Et à toi aussi, Rogue, je te le promets!

Il sourit, alors que James devenait un tantinet plus froid.

-Bon, je vais retourner à ma famille. On se reverra un jour, peut-être?

-Laisse-moi t'accompagner. Avaient dit les deux garçons en même temps.

-Si vous y tenez tant!

La soirée s'était très male déroulée.

Premièrement, ce n'était ni James, ni Rogue, mais bien Sirius Black. J'en ai eu la chère de poule rien qu'à le voir. Et sa sœur, complètement folle si vous voulez mon avis. Évidemment, il y avait d'autres personnes de la famille, mais je leur ai accordé que très peu d'importance.

Ensuite, Black m'a fait des avances toute la soirée. Au début, je trouvais cela flatteur, mais par après, je me suis écoeuré.

Troisièmement, en plus de me faire de nombreuses avances, plutôt pitoyable selon mon avis, il n'a pas arrêté de vouloir me ranger de son côté et arrêter de fréquenter James et Rogue… Il était plutôt convainquant… Mais j'ai promis… De plus, c'est assez louche qu'ils me demandent de jurer que je resterai dans leur camp…

Et quatrièmement, la pire de toute, j'apprécie Sirius Black. Il m'a été de bonne compagnie et m'a beaucoup fait rire. Et puis, après sa passe drague et vengeance, il ne faisait simplement que sympathiser avec moi. Très agréable.

Voilà, j'ai touché le fond, j'en suis sûre.


	7. Chapter 7

**Changement**

Voilà presque deux mois qui se sont écroulés depuis ma rencontre avec James, Rogue et Sirius. Le seul contact que j'eus avec eux fut les lettres. Au début, mes parents n'étaient pas tout à fait d'accord avec cela, mais très vite, ils se sont résignés. Je ne faisais que les aider dans leur situation sociale!

Enfin bref, dans quelques jours, je parts pour ma nouvelle école, sorcière, je le précise, Poudlard!

Ses jours sont passés avec une lenteur indescriptible. J'étais tellement hâtive d'arriver à ce premier jour d'école, que même les parents perdaient leur sang-froid.

Tant qu'à Lucius, il ne me parlait plus du tout depuis l'incident. Je dois avouer que cela m'attriste un peu, car malgré ses airs hautains, il restait de bonne compagnie!

Un murmure me vient à l'oreille. Je me dirige vers la salle. Elle était à moitié fermer. Mais je pouvais entendre. C'est père qui semble communiquer avec quelque chose d'invisible. Je me cache. Mon stresse augmente, la peur m'envahi. Que va-t-il m'arriver si on me découvre en train d'espionner?

-Oui maître, Lily est en sécurité…

Je n'entends pas ce que l'autre dit.

-Oui, elle semble s'être liée d'amitié avec…

Son maître parle.

-On fera n'importe quoi pour que ça se produise, maître. Je vous promets que dans quelques années, vous l'aurez.

J'entendis quelques pas. Je partis à courir pour ne pas me faire découvrir. Ouf! Je l'ai échappé belle.

-LILYYYYYY!

-Oui Mère?

-On part.

-Et comment y allons-nous?

-Nous allons transplanner.

-Père ne vient pas?

-Non Lily.

Elle soupira, sûrement épuisée par mes questions.

-…Il a du travail à faire. LUCIUS! DÉPÈCHE TOI, SINON, VOUS ALLEZ ÊTRE EN RETARD!

Sitôt dit, il descendit les marches à toute vitesse.

.

Mère ne nous accompagna que jusqu'au mur. Un mur qui me semblait normal jusqu'à ce que je vois Lucius le traverser. Juste avant de foncer dedans, ou plutôt de passer au travers, il me fit un clin d'œil. Puis, c'était à mon tour. Tout se passa bien. En ouvrant mes yeux, je pus apercevoir un train qui chauffait. Rapidement, j'y entrai pour trouver un compartiment vide. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que Rogue y entre.

-Salut Lily!

-Rooooooogue!

J'étais si heureuse de le revoir! Enfin, de la compagnie normale!

-Alors, ces fins de vacance?

-Bah, rien à rencontrer. Des leçons, des soupers emmerdants… La famille Malfoy quoi!

-Lily! Ne parle pas comme ça de cette famille…

-Oh… Désoler Sev…

Un moment de silence poursuit ces excuses, puis, je brisai la glace.

-Au fait, James n'est pas avec toi?

-Est-ce si important? Dis ce dernier rouge de colère.

-Non mais…

-Alors n'en parlons plus.

Ce pauvre Rogue, il semblait si innocent de cette façon…

-Et toi, tes vacances?

-Quelques changements… Mais rien de très grave.

Il avait le visage froid à présent. Ce qu'il était beau. Ses cheveux noirs lisses qui tombaient jusqu'à son menton laissant un Severus très mystérieux. Et ce regard lorsqu'il pose ses yeux brillants, bleus, sur toi… Très gênant. Et ce sourire, toujours constant… Je me sentis rougir!

-Lily, pourquoi tu rougis?

J'étais tellement perdue dans mes pensées que j'en avais oublié sa présence.

-Pour rien Sev…

Soudain, une vague de tristesse m'envahi…

-Rogue…

-Oui Lily?

-Tes… tes parents…

Celui-ci se retourna vivement vers la fenêtre pour réellement voir apparaître ces derniers lui faisant des au revoirs.

Il semblait si heureux, si aimer. Je voyais dans ses yeux qu'un amour puissant était réservé pour ses parents… Il y avait droit lui… À l'amour fraternel. Que deux personnes aient été mises au monde, non pas pour laisser une enfant incomprise sur la terre, mais un enfant heureux et chouchouter.

Arrêtant de ne penser qu'à moi, je vis un gros sourire dessiné sur le visage de Sev. C'en était trop, une larme commença tranquillement à couler le long de ma joue tandis que celui-ci détourna le visage de la vitrine pour me voir.

Il ravala son sourire.

-Oh Rogue… Pardonne-moi!

J'en pouvais plus, cette boule que j'ai si souvent rejetée était devenue trop grosse, trop présente. Je parti en sanglots repoussant les bras réconfortant que me proposa mon ami. Sorti du compartiment, je croisai Black qui me stoppa net.

-Lily… Ma belle Lily, qu'y a-t-il?

Ses mots doux me faisaient pensés à ceux d'un père ou d'une mère qui cherchait à réconforter son enfant… Mais voilà, je n'ai pas de parent. À cette pensée, je repoussai Sir pour repartir de plus belle.

Évidemment, je tombai sur James, qui lui m'encerclait de ses bras forts. Je me débattis un moment, mais voyant que je n'avais aucune chance et étant épuisé de pleurer, je restai là. Mais j'avais un plan… Plan plutôt stupide mais je voulais tout fuir… L'amour n'est pas fait pour moi, la vie me l'a dit dès que je suis née en m'enlevant mes parents. Une énorme boule dans ma gorge se reformait, mon ventre se noua de plus en plus fort et mes larmes étaient maintenant incontrôlables. Sous l'effet de l'adrénaline, d'après moi, je repoussai James de toutes mes forces pour ensuite me cachée dans les toilettes durant le reste du voyage.

.

Je suis ébahi… Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris à Lily? Pourquoi m'a-t-elle repoussé alors que je ne voulais que la réconforter? En l'encerclant… Elle était si douce… Je l'ai vu avec Rogue… Je vais aller le voir celui-là et lui demander qu'est-ce qui lui a pris à Lily. Et si c'était Rogue qui lui avait fait cela? Alors là, il va le payé chère ce petit graisseux…

.

Lily est vraiment surprenante parfois. Mais la voir pleuré… C'était assez douloureux, je la préfère avec un beau sourire rayonnant ou encore sûre d'elle lorsqu'elle a voulu me faire fuir à notre première rencontre. Et moi, qui a parlé comme un crétin : Alors on fait des cachotteries! Laissez-moi participer!

Je n'en suis pas très fier mais je ne voulais pas m'avouer faible, comme ce Potter et ce Rogue… Comme ils agissent avec Lily.

.

Ce n'est pas de ta faute Rogue. Ce n'est pas de ta faute Rogue. Ce n'est pas de ta faute Rogue. Ce n'est pas de ta faute Rogue. Ce n'est pas de ta faute Rogue. Ce n'est pas de ta faute Rogue. Ce n'est pas de ta faute Rogue…

Cela fait au moins dix minutes que je me répète cette phrase, mais je ne veux pas être la source de toutes les larmes que versaient Lily… Ni de sa frustration… Oh, Lily! Lily et ces yeux émeraude. Ces yeux qui disaient tout, qui reflète chaque émotion… Ses yeux…

-ROGUE!

On me réveilla, en quelque sorte. Je reconnais cette voix. James.

-Qu'y a-t-il cher ami?

Je lui fis un sourire arrogant. À cette vue, il se referma complètement sur lui-même. Je sais ce que cela signifie, il ne veut pas que son martyr connaisse ses sentiments. Puis il posa son regard sur moi et fit le même sourire que moi, il y a quelques secondes.

-Seulement quelques heures avec Lily et tu la fais déjà pleuré… Après ce coup, aucune chance pour toi qu'elle te veuille.

Il me fit un clin d'œil. Comment a-t-il deviné? Contrairement aux derniers, je me faisais plutôt froid avec Lily…

-Tes yeux Rogue, fit ce dernier en s'approchant doucement de mon visage, ta façon de la regardé, un peu plus et on croirait que tu la…

-Bon sang!

James se repoussa vivement comprenant que sa position pouvait contredire ce qu'il faisait.

-Black, tu la fermes. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, dit James redevenu froid.

Et Black s'exécuta. Par compte, il fut incapable de retenir un rire. Un rire bruyant. Chaleureux… Mais voyons, c'est Black! Le garçon qui…

-Et toi Severus, ne t'approche plus de Lily et je fais de ta vie un enfer!

-Potter…

-Quoi?

-Tant que Lily sera à mes côtés, ce ne sera jamais un réel enfer.

Celui-ci, comprenant qu'il ne pourra pas l'avoir sous son aile, parti fou de rage. Black parti quelques secondes plus tard.


	8. Chapter 8

Je tien à remercier Water-Lilas, qui reste fidèle! Grâce à toi, qui review chaque chapitre, j'ai envie de continuer à poster sur fanfic! 

Bon, dans ce chapitre, vous verrez Lily, Sirius, quelques explications et une petite surprise vers la fin sur Lord Voldemord! 

Bonne lecture! Et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, c'est encourageant! 

**Chapitre 8 **

Les larmes sèches, le sourire revenue, mon ventre faisant moins mal, la boule moins grosse, je me fis la promesse de ne plus jamais pleurée. Ce pauvre Rogue, il doit se sentir tellement mal… Et Sir aussi… Et James. Lui qui avait semblé triste de me voir dans cet état alarmant. Je me sentis mal et pour cela, j'accourue jusqu'au compartiment que moi et Sev partagions tout à l'heure.

-Rogue!

Mais au lieu de celui-ci, je vis Sirius. Mais que me voulait-il celui-là? Et où est Rogue? Mais avant que j'aie eu le temps de faire un geste, Black me prit le poignet et m'enferma avec lui dans la petite pièce.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux?

-Lily, écoute moi…

Son ton était suppliant. Mais que manigançait-il celui-là?

-D'accord.

-N'approche plus Rogue. S'il est pour te mettre dans un tel état. (Il faisait référence à tout à l'heure) et bien arrête de le fréquenter. Et si tu ne veux pas, c'est moi qui vais…

Je mis mon doigt sur la bouche de Sirius pour lui faire signe de se taire. Ce qu'il fit très vite.

-Ce n'est pas lui Sir…

À cette pensée, mon cœur se noua et je faillis pleurer, mais respectant ma promesse, je ravala tout, séchai mes larmes et fit un sourire triste à Sirius qui me regardait avec inquiétude.

-Lily…

-Lily!

-LILY!

Sirius, Rogue, James venait de prononcer mon nom un à la suite de l'autre.

-Voulez-vous vous joindre à nous?

Je leur fis un sourire encourageant. Les trois garçons se regardèrent avec dédain pour finalement accepter.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

Je n'en pouvais plus, la tension était si forte. Je leur dis que je revenais dans quelques instants, mais les trois me retinrent s'excusant d'être aussi désagréable.

C'est ainsi que le chemin se termina, sur une note silencieuse très prometteuse. Car bien sur, moi, Lily Evans, trop curieuse, veut des explications!

.

La répartition des élèves était très étrange. Un chapeau! Quel drôle d'idée pour répartir des élèves, mais bon. C'est une tradition qui dure depuis des centaines d'années et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va arrêter.

Moi, James, Sirius et Rogue sommes de Griffondor. Qui sait, peut-être deviendrons-nous un jour les meilleurs amis du monde!

-Non Lily!

-Hors de question!

-Pourquoi pas…

J'avais proposé qu'un devienne un groupe de quatre amis mais seul Sir a accepté. Rogue et James semblait toujours en conflit et cela m'énervait du plus au point. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui leur prenait à ces deux crétins, il n'y a pas si longtemps, ils étaient meilleurs amis.

-Bon et bien si c'est comme cela, vous deux, soyez en solitaire, moi, je vais avec Sirius.

Je pris la main de ce dernier laissant deux garçons ébahit. Enfin, ce que ça peut être orgueilleux des garçons! Au moins, Sirius n'est pas comme cela. Justement, celui-ci s'arrêta en plein couloir et me regarda.

-Qu'y a-t-il?

-Lily… Il fallait que je te parles d'un truc que moi et James avons fait, l'été passé…

Lorsqu'il eu finit son histoire, je ne savais plus quoi pensée. Devais-je partir en courant ou plutôt le remercier de son honnêteté en lui disant que cela ne changeait rien à notre nouvelle amitié.

.

Lord Voldemort est le plus fort et le plus beau et un jour, aura son petit Harry Potter sous sa main. Oui, je lui rendrai service toute son enfance et peut-être un jour, celui-ci sera reconnaissant, peut-être celui-ci voudra bien donné plus au Seigneur des Ténèbres… Mais pour l'instant, le plus gros problème est la relation Lily/James…

-Malfoy!

-Oui maître?

-Faites en sorte que Lily tombe sous le charme de James Potter…

Le jeune Harry Potter se doit d'exister, pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Bien sur Maître.

Voilà! Qu'en pensez-vous? 


	9. Chapter 9

Je continue à remercier Water-Lilas pour ces revews qui font toujours plaisir à lire. Peut-être qu'une scène pourrait choquer quelques lecteurs et pardonnez-moi de cela, mais dites-vous que la vérité n'est pas toute dite...

Bonne lecture! 

**Est-ce possible après cette révélation? **

-Lily, je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles plus m'adresser la parole mais je t'en supplie, ne t'en prend pas à James...

-Allons, allons Sirius, je veux toujours te parler... Et pour cet abruti de James et bien je ne ferai simplement que l'éviter! Tu sais, ton honnêteté m'impressionne... Moi, je suis condamnée aux mensonges pour le restant de ma vie.

Je baissai la tête et pris mes deux mains. J'avais un secret moi aussi, j'étais née-moldue. Puis, je commençai à comparer ma situation à celle que Sirius venait de me dire.

James et lui étaient amis auparavant et étaient, selon Sir, inséparables. Mais un jour, durant l'été dernier, alors qu'ils se promenaient dans une petite ruelle, un cri horrible se fit entendre. Un cri qui déchirait le cœur. Le cri d'une fille qui cherchait de l'aide malgré qu'elle fût convaincue qu'elle n'en aura jamais.

Sirius et James, alarmés, partirent à la recherche de ce cri pour tomber sur Rogue, couché par-dessus la fille. À la vue des deux garçons, celui-ci se retira aussitôt.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, Severus-graissus?

-Rien, rien, je te le jure Sirius...

Celui-ci était envahi par la peur et la honte. Sirius, ne voulant pas prendre de décision, se retourna vers son ami. Celui-ci avait les yeux remplis de malice et de désire. Sir plissa les yeux. Il craignait le pire de son ami.

-Alors James, qu'est ce qu'on lui réserve?

-Rogue, est-ce que la fille est toujours vivante?

James parlait d'un ton ferme, ce qui abattit tous mes soupçons.

-Oui...

-Alors, profitons-en!

La scène fut alors terrible. Et Sirius, trop envahit par la peur de se faire prendre, resta immobile cherchant chaque deux secondes s'il n'y avait pas un bruit suspect.

Heureusement, ou malheureusement pour eux, ils ne se firent pas prendre. Mais depuis ce jour, James décida de se ranger du côté de Rogue au lieu de celui de Sirius, qui en fut ébahi. Celui-ci ne savait pas ce qu'il avait prit à son ancien meilleur ami de s'en prendre à cette pauvre fille, mais cela était sûr, il n'avait pas eu toute sa tête.

Je me rappelais de cette histoire, mot par mot, mémorisant chaque expressions qu'avait prit Sir en la racontant. La chaire de poule me prit d'un trait. Est-ce que James et Rogue avaient pu faire d'autre chose, à d'autres filles? Ne croyant pas que les deux garçons soient allés plus loin que les insultes, les coups et quelques explorations inappropriés, je restais tout de même ébahi. Comment est-ce que deux garçons aussi gentils tels que Sev et James avaient-ils pu faire de telles choses?

Mes mains étaient glacées et lorsque James et Rogue rentrèrent dans la salle commune, une peur incontrôlable m'envahit. Heureusement, Sirius était là pour m'aider à me contenir, car malheureusement, il m'avait fait promettre de ne rien dire à personne.

-Lily, moi et James voulions te faire nos excuses... Et on s'est parlé pour finalement être d'accord... Nous acceptons de faire un groupe de quatre.

Je les regardai à tour de rôle, ravalant ma boule qui s'était formé dans ma gorge, puis fis un sourire timide.

-Alors, c'est avec plaisir que j'accepte vos excuses.

-Lily, t'es la meilleure! Dis Rogue en me sautant dans les bras.

J'en fus mal à l'aise. Je me rappelai le dernier contact physique que j'eu avec lui. Dans la cour des Potter alors que j'avais froid.

-Moi aussi Rogue...

Je soulevai la tête vers James qui restait silencieux. Il remarqua mon regard et me sourit doucement.

Je me demandais si cela allait être possible. Si un jour, j'allais pouvoir passer par-dessus cette nouvelle frustrante.

James et Sirius se toisai quelques instants puis James se détacha de son regard. Rogue regarda ensuite Sir avec dédain avant de s'asseoir, lui aussi, dans un des fauteuils autour du feu .

Alors que nous étions tous en silence, Sir se mit à siffler.

James se frustra.

Rogue me sourit.

Et moi, j'étais complètement abasourdi.

Comment pouvions-nous former un groupe alors que tant de tension régnait entre nous quatre, alors que tant de secrets sont en suspense?

.

Je dois trouver le moyen de convaincre Lily que James est son âme sœur... Pas bien facile, puis que cette jeune fille n'est qu'une gamine... Oh Lily, et si Voldemort s'était trompé... Et si c'était avec moi que tu devrais faire le jeune Harry... Harry Malfoy... C'est charmant!


	10. Chapter 10

**Quatre gars et une fille! **

Voilà quelques jours que nous passons en groupes et finalement, j'ai réussi à accepter le fait que Rogue et James ont fait des erreurs. Au début, j'avais peur, peur qu'ils me fassent du mal et même si mes craintes ne sont pas complètement évadées, j'ai réalisé qu'ils ont peut-être changé.

-Lily!

James posa un bisou sur ma joue suivi de Sirius. Rogue était plus distant, plus mystérieux. C'était notre « salut » du matin. Une petite routine s'était installée entre nous, la semaine, nous nous réveillons chacun de notre côté, se rejoignons dans la Grande Salle pour manger. Ensuite, on se dirige dans nos cours. Le midi, évidemment, on mange. Puis on se dirige vers notre cours. Le soir, pendant que James et Sir séduisent les filles en racontant des histoires bidon, moi et Rogue nous dirigeons vers la bibliothèque pour s'avancer dans nos devoirs. Comme cela, la fin de semaine, nous en avons le moins possible.

Et justement, la fin de semaine arriva. Les professeurs ne nous avaient pas donné de devoirs, ce qui soulagea Sirius et James.

-Lily, ce soir on voudrait t'emmener dans un endroit qu'on a découvert récemment.

-C'est quoi?

-Une pièce... spéciale.

-Sirius vient?

-Bien sur!

-Alors je viens.

Ce dernier posa une main sur mon épaule et me sourit. D'accord, je n'avais rien à craindre... je sortis de la Grande Salle et fonçai dans quelqu'un. Qui me rattrapa. Wouah, quel réflexe!

-Pardonnez-moi, je ne regardais pas où j'allais!

Je rougis. Ce qu'il était beau. Son visage sage, ses airs mystérieux, son regard qui semble vous voir comme une proie. Et il est très gentil.

-Ah! Non... c'est moi...

D'une main, il souleva mon menton pour que je puisse plonger mes yeux dans les siens.

-Remus Lupin.

-Lily Evans.

Je souris. Il sourit. Puis, une bande de brute vinrent déranger ce moment de paix.

-C'est qui lui?

-Les garçons, ne vous énerver pas, il s'appelle Remus Lupin. Et il est très gentil.

-On dirait plus qu'il veut te bouffer.

Ce dernier prit un air triste.

-JAMES POTTER! Je t'interdis de parler de lui comme ça!

-Allons Lily, tu ne sais même pas qui il est, je veux simplement t'éloigner des mauvaises fréquentations.

-Remus est mon ami je te signale. Et il fait maintenant parti de la bande!

-PAS QUESTION!

Ce que James peut être orgueilleux. Je me tournai vers mon nouvel ami.

-Veux-tu être avec nous?

Je lui souris et il répondit par un sourire timide.

-Et bien... je crois que tes amis ne m'aiment pas beaucoup alors...

-Alors passons au vote!

Je regardai James, Rogue et Sirius à tour de rôle.

-James?

-Je ne veux pas de lui...

-Rogue?

-Bah, un plus, un de moins, qu'est-ce que ça fait de toute façon?

Je lui souris. Puis je me tournai vers Sirius. Sans savoir pourquoi, c'était sa réponse qui me faisait le plus peur. Je voulais qu'il aime ce petit Lupin.

-Tous les amis de Lily sont les miens!

Avait-il dit en s'avançant et en donnant une claque dans le dos de notre nouveau membre. Celui-ci sourit et s'avança.

-Dit, ce serait sympa d'avoir un nom de groupe!

Sirius était souvent stupide, mais il avait de très bonnes idées parfois.

-Oui!

J'avais été la seule qui avait montré mon enthousiasme. James ruminait intérieurement, Rogue restait tout le temps tranquille et Lupin est nouveau, donc sûrement gêner. Sans savoir pourquoi, j'étais heureuse de l'avoir sous la main, je me sentais en sûreté.

-Et pourquoi ne pas en parler ce soir dans la salle que vous vouliez me montrer ce matin?

Je m'étais tourné vers James. J'avais les yeux qui brillaient tellement je me sentais bien. Ce dernier plongea son regard dans le mien pour finalement céder.

-Pourquoi pas...

Je lui sautai au coup!

.

Toute la journée nous avions appris à connaître notre nouveau partenaire. Il est super, voir, parfait! Il est de caractère calme mais farceur. Il fait, lui aussi, ces devoirs chaque soir à la bibliothèque et est très bon à l'école. Il aime sortir, faire la fête, mais est quelqu'un qui se fond dans la foule, donc personne ne le remarque jamais.

De plus, j'ai remarqué que James et Sirius l'apprécie énormément. Rogue était plus distrait, plus froid avec ce dernier.

Nous sommes en train de délimiter sur le nom de notre groupe. Et c'est très difficile.

-Les JamEvanSiRogus.

Je pouffai de rire, il n'y avait que James pour trouver de telles idées!

-Non! Les roug'ors!

Les deux couleurs des Griffondors. Ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée. De plus, Lupin est de cette maison aussi. Sirius était assez original.

-On le prend en note.

-Non, les Marrons!

-Très poche...

Marrons? Cela me fit sonner une cloche.

-Les Délester?

-Ça sonne bien ça, Lily!

-Et pourquoi pas les Escamoter? Un synonyme.

Un synonyme. Mais oui!

-Non, les Maraudeurs. Avais-je dit, confiante.


	11. Chapter 11

**Un aveu pour un autre**

De beaux gros sourire s'était installé sur chacun des maraudeurs. Même Rogue. J'étais heureuse d'avoir trouvé notre nom. De plus, je suis celle qui a fait réunir tout le monde. Je me sentais comme dans un vrai groupe à quelques détails près.

-Allez, chers Maraudeurs, il faut dormir!  
-Mais Lily, demain, c'est Samedi!

Sirius avait dit ces mots comme un petit enfant. Ce qu'il était chou!

-Oui, mais si on reste ici, on va dépasser le couvre-feu!

Tout le monde semblait se résigner car aucun d'entre eux n'avait contesté.

Ils étaient tous partis, sauf un.

-Qu'y a-t-il James?

-Je ne veux pas que Rogue soit avec nous.

J'allais pour contester mais celui-ci me retint.

-Lily… Écoute-moi, je ne fais pas cela égoïstement, je… je crois que Rogue s'attend à des choses de notre part.

J'eus des frissons dans le dos. James était trop proche, beaucoup trop proche. Je reculai. Pourquoi fallait-il que James gâche tout? J'avais passé l'éponge… Et que me dit que celui-ci aussi ne voudrait pas… À cette évocation, des frissons dans le dos me montaient jusqu'à la tête.

-Tu as froid Lily? Veux-tu que je te…

-NON!

Je pris une course en sortant une tonne d'excuse toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres.

Arrivé dans mon dortoir, je me sentis mieux. Une bonne nuit de sommeil devrait me faire le plus grand bien.

Le lendemain

Assise à la table, dans la Grande Salle, tout le monde parlait, riait, sauf moi. Je n'avais pas la tête à ça. Je ne me sentais plus à l'aise. Parfois Sirius faisait de petites blagues et je riais discrètement pour que celui-ci ne se doute de rien. Remus me regardait maintenant intensément. J'aurais pu en être gêner mais je me dis qu'au point où j'en suis, cela ne servait à rien de m'inquiété.

-Lily… Me murmura Sirius.

-Oui? Dis-je tout doucement.

-On doit causer tout à l'heure.

-Ok.

Je n'avais aucune envie de parler à Sirius, mais comme il est si mignon, je ne peux le refuser. De plus, c'est mon ami alors…

-Maintenant!

Comme par surprise, il me prit le poignet et m'emmène dans un couloir étroit, là où personne ne passe, habituellement.

-Lily explique-toi!

-Que veux-tu dire?

-Ton humeur… Toi, toujours débordante de joie…

-Roh, c'est une mauvaise journée, c'est tout! Je n'ai pas le droit de m sentir moins bien une journée?

Il se montre toujours trop protecteur!

-Non!

Quoi? Je ne peux pas être un peu maussade une journée parce que ça ne fait pas l'affaire à Monsieur! Pff! Pour qui se prend-t-il? Un élève de cinquième passe. J'attends que le garçon passe pour replonger dans les yeux contrarier de Sirius. J'eus peur. Tout ce que je voulais à présent, c'était partir loin, très loin. Là où personne ne pourra jamais me faire du mal, jamais me juger ou bien m'obliger à être heureuse…

Oh Andie! Comment vas-tu? Comment c'est l'école moldue? Que se passe-t-il dans ta vie? Es-tu acceptée, aimée? Penses-tu toujours à moi?

-Mais Sirius!

-Lily…

Il me regarda intensément. Je sentais une déclaration lui venir. Je sentis mes joues rougir. En fait, j'étais mal à l'aise. Pour moi, Sir n'est qu'un ami ou même un frère. Mon grand frère!

-Je ne peux supporter te voir malheureusement…

Il crispait sa mâchoire comme s'il se retenait de dire quelque chose. Je souris. Il sourit.

-Tu fais mes journées et lorsque je te vois mécontente, j'ai l'impression que c'est de ma faute.

Il baissa les yeux. Oh Sirius!

-Sirius!

Je pris un ton de reproches.

-Jamais, non mais Jamais tu ne seras la cause de tous mes regrets. Jamais tu ne me rendras triste. Au contraire, tu es mon rayon de soleil, celui qui met de l'énergie dans mes journées!

Un énorme sourire s'étendait sur son beau visage. Le voir sourire comme un petit enfant me fit sourire. Nous étions deux bienheureux dans un petit couloir étroit mal éclairé.

-Mais alors, Lily, pourquoi es-tu triste ce matin?

-Je ne suis pas triste Sir… C'est jusque hier soir lorsque vous êtes tous parti…

Je lui racontai ce qu'il s'était passé, comment je m'étais senti. Le malaise et les mensonges qui régnaient dans l'air. Le fait que je ne saurai pas si j'oublierai un jour…

Puis, il m'arrêta.

-Lily… Je ne t'ai pas tout dit.

-Ah! Mais j'en ai assez entendu comme ça Sirius!

-Non, en fait… Je t'ai menti.

-…

Comment le croire, fait-il cela parce qu'il veut que tout aille pour le mieux dans le groupe et est-ce réellement la vérité? Pour m'aider, je regardai ces yeux. Aucun malice, aucun trucage, il ne devait pas mentir. Mais alors, pourquoi avait-il raconté des histoires? Détestait-il James et Rogue à ce point?

Oh, pauvre Sirius! Il doit se sentir terriblement mal. Et ses yeux, qui évadaient tellement de tristesse. Lui qui est toujours si heureux, si enthousiasme. Je voyais une flamme s'éteindre. L'étincelle qui l'habite toujours a disparu. J'avais peur, était-ce si horrible?

-Sirius, raconte immédiatement!

-Ne m'en veux pas…

-Sirius…

Je commençais à être impatiente.

-Lily, promet!

-Je te le jure, Sirius.

On se fixait dans les yeux quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que…

-Lily, Sirius, ça fait un éternité qu'on vous cherche!

Je souris à James qui venait de nous interrompre. Puis, mon frère de cœur me murmura : Ce soir, à 8h, dans ce même couloir… Trouve-toi une excuse et je trouverai la mienne.


	12. Chapter 12

Merci de laisser des reviews pour que je puisse connaître votre avis.

Bonne lecture ^^ 

**La vérité **

POV Sirius 

Comment ai-je fais pour me retrouver dans cette situation embarrassante? Et Lily qui m'attend toujours dans ce couloir. Il est bientôt huit heures, je ne veux pas me permettre d'arriver en retard… Mais avec toute cette bande de déchaîné…

-Sirius! Prend-moi, je serai la plus belle!

-NON! C'est moi!

-NON, vous êtes idiotes ou quoi, c'est MOI qu'il va prendre!

-CHOISIS-MOI!

-Toi la blondasse tu devrais la boucler! C'est moi et rien que MOI qu'il veut!

-Non!

Je sais très bien que je suis beau… mais au point d'être encerclé par une bande de dévergondée qui ne savent pas se retenir… Si seulement Lily était là!

Enfin, tout à commencer ce matin, lorsque McGonagol a annoncé que pour une fois, il y aurait un bal spécialement réservé aux premières années. Tout cela, grâce à la famille Malfoy. Les filles s'existaient toutes, enfin à une exception près, Lily, et les garçons restaient de marbre. Sauf moi, j'adore les bals, les danses, enfin, tout ce qui bouge! La gente féminine l'ont remarqué et elles croient, depuis, que je veux les invités à aller au Bal d'Halloween avec moi. Elles sont cinglées. Voulant régler ce léger conflit, j'ai dit que celle qui me ferait la plus belle offre serait ma partenaire… Et voilà que je suis encerclé par un groupe de filles en minijupe.

Je n'ai plus le choix, je fis un sort d'immobilité.

-Lily!

Celle-ci allait pour partir puis elle se retourna, pour me voir. Elle sourit, mais je la savais contrariée.

-Sirius, j'ai été très patiente, alors ne me fais plus attendre.

-Voilà Lily…

.

Ma famille est une famille très puissante aux idées noires. J'ai toujours été contre cela, mais jusqu'à mes neuf ans, je n'ai jamais rien dit. Puis, le jour où je leur ai crié qu'ils étaient fous, j'ai commencé à être battu, insulté et même soumis à quelques explorations indiscrètes, sans aucune raison. Mon chez-moi était devenu un vrai cauchemar. Jusqu'à temps que je rencontre James… Celui-ci me prit comme son petit frère et prit soin de moi, conscient de tout ce que je me faisais faire par mes parents.

Un soir, alors que moi et James avions encore passé la journée ensemble, nous avions croisé Rogue avec une fille. Mais celui-ci ne faisait rien de plus que lui tenir le coude. James, qui avait vu ma façon de regarder la fille, avait invité ces deux derniers à se joindre à nous. Ils ont accepté. Je ne lâchais pas la fille des yeux. Elle se sentait sûrement menacée car chaque fois que je tentais de l'approcher, elle se dégageait. Je n'avais qu'un désir, qu'elle m'aime. Mais malheureusement, elle montrait le contraire en me frappant, en me repoussant et en me criant des injures. Cela me rappelait ce que mes parents me faisaient subir chaque jour. Je commençai à m'énerver. Malgré tout, elle continuait et continuait. Je sentais ma colère me montai et cela n'augurait rien de bon. De plus, James et Rogue étaient un peu plus loin en train de se parler… Et comme par magie, ou plutôt, à cause des pouvoirs incontrôlés des jeunes sorciers, la fille se retrouva cloué au sol sans même que j'ai pu faire quoi que ce soit. Elle se mit à crier. Des cris qui me déchiraient la poitrine tellement je sentais la peur dans son regard. Et moi, je ne savais que faire. Entendant les cries, James et Rogue vinrent nous rejoindre. Lorsqu'ils virent la fille par terre et moi qui avait un air colérique, James prit la décision de ne plus jamais m'adresser la parole, disant que j'étais comme ma famille…

.

Lily me regardait avec pitié. Je détournai le regard. Je n'avais certainement pas besoin de cela. Elle semblait bouche bé. Lily était comme ma petite sœur et son jugement m'est très important.

-Sirius, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit cela dès le départ?

-J'ai honte Lily… tu es comme une petite sœur pour moi, et le simple fait que tu me détestes pour ce que j'ai fait à cette fille me déchirait le cœur.

-Mais voyons, je ne te déteste pas!

-Vraiment?

Un énorme sourire se gravit sur mon visage, puis la honte m'envahit…

-Même après ce que j'ai fait à cette fille?

-Mais voyons, c'est elle qui n'aurait pas dû te traiter ainsi.

-Merci Lily!

Quelques toussotements nous firent redescendre sur terre.

-Mais que faites-vous là?

Devant nous, James, Rogue et Remus nous regardaient. L'un avait le regard fermer, l'autre mystérieux, comme s'il réfléchissait et le dernier semblait perplexe.

-Vous m'avez suivi?

Lily semblait très contrariée. Elle était très mignonne, avec ses mains placées sur ses hanches et ses yeux qui lançaient des éclaires. Si elle n'était pas aussi petite, elle ferait presque peur.

James semblait gêner, Rogue restait toujours aussi mystérieux et Rem s'amusait de la situation.

POV Lily 

Les garçons restaient plantés là, comme des statues à nous regarder, incrédule. James semblait gêner, Rogue restait toujours aussi mystérieux et Rem s'amusait de la situation. Je regardai mes trois compagnons d'un nouveau regard. J'adore toujours autant Sirius, Rogue me semble moins dangereux et James, selon moi, semble être un garçon n'ayant que de bonnes intentions.

-Oui, on t'a suivi Lily… Dit James.

-Par peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose… Dit Rem.

-Et s'il devait t'arriver quelque chose… Dit Rogue.

-Vous auriez été là pour me sauvez? Finis-je.

-Oui. Dirent les trois en baissant la tête.

Pourquoi se sentaient-ils mal? Il n'y avait aucune mauvaise intention. Parfois, je ne comprends vraiment pas les garçons! Je souris pour montre que je me fichais qu'ils m'aient suivi, mais aucun ne me regardait. J'en fus presque insultée.

Enfin, Remus ose lever le regard vers moi et vit mon sourire, que j'essayais de faire tendre. Puis, il donna des cous de coudre à ses amis qui ont, finalement, eux aussi levé leur visage vers moi. Sir vint s'installer à mes côtés et passa son bras autour de mes épaules.

On s'est tous sourit. Chacun rayonnait de bonheur. Ce qu'ils étaient beaux lorsqu'ils étaient dans cet état de joie. Les Maraudeurs partirent tous en éclat de rire et pour cette raison, je ris. Je me sentais à ma place, protégé de tout. Le fait de connaître la vérité changeait ma vision, mes sentiments, mes ressentiments. Encore une chose qui me déchirait le cœur, aucun d'eux ne me connaissaient vraiment.

Donc, qu'en dites-vous? 


	13. Chapter 13

**Un cavalier **

Quelques semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis l'aveu de Sirius et les Maraudeurs formaient dorénavant un vrai groupe. James, Sirius et Remus étaient plus liés que je ne l'aurais jamais cru, tandis que Rogue s'approchait de plus en plus de moi. Cela ne m'énervait pas réellement car les garçons restaient tout de même gentils avec Sev tandis qu'ils se font des plus protecteurs avec moi. Ça en devient presque qu'agaçant.

Le bal approchait à grand pas et je n'avais toujours pas de cavalier. Aucun garçon n'avait tenté sa chance avec moi à cause des autres Maraudeurs qui leur promettait un sort bien horrible si quelqu'un tentait quoique ce soit. Pourtant, j'aimerais bien avoir un gentil cavalier avec qui aller. Enfin, autre que mes amis, car évidemment, les trois m'ont invité. Enfin, seul Rogue n'avait pas osé prétextant qu'il n'aimait pas les bals. Celui-ci a changé depuis l'été dernier. Il est moins confiant et moins souriant. Il a perdu toutes couleurs et devient de plus en plus ennuyeux chaque jour. Mais je l'aime comme il est, sérieux et calme. Me faisant rire une fois de temps en temps. Peut-être avons-nous besoin de lui dans le groupe pour remettre le calme.

Enfin, la question reste toujours, avec qui vais-je aller au bal d'Halloween? Les garçons sont charmants mais trop immature. Et les filles... Je n'ai pas vraiment d'amiE alors je serai obliger d'y aller seule. À cette idée, je me sentis triste. J'aime bien les bals et y aller en solitaire, même si je savais que les Maraudeurs seraient avec moi, me donne moins envie de m'y rendre...

Et si je donnais une raison pitoyable pour annuler? Du genre... je ne me sens pas très bien.

Je marchais seule dans un couloir de l'école alors que je me sentis tomber par terre échappant tout ce que j'avais.

-Alors Malfoy, toujours en train de rêvasser pour cette fête?

Malfoy... C'était Lucius qui m'interpelait ainsi, car effectivement, je ne pouvais révéler mon réel nom de famille. Cela serait une honte et les parents seraient très furieux. Parents... Tout ce que je n'avais pas. Bien sûr, j'étais adopté par une famille, mais je crois qu'ils ne m'aiment pas réellement.

-Non, ce n'est même pas vrai.

Je lui tirai la langue tout en me relevant pour ensuite retombé sur le planché.

Lucius se pencha vers moi et murmura à mon oreille.

-Tu mens mal, petite sotte. Et de toute façon, arrête d'y penser...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspense pour se redressa pour m'impressionner de toute sa taille.

-...qui voudrait de toi? Disait-il avant de repartir avec ses amis qui riaient trop fort à mon goût.

Les larmes commençaient à monter... Mais ma promesse envers mes amis, de ne plus jamais pleurer... Je pris une énorme respiration pour finalement me diriger vers mon cours.

La journée s'éternisa assez pour me laisser le temps de penser à ce que mon frère m'avait dit ce matin : qui voudrait de toi?

Cette phrase tournait en boucle dans ma tête. Je sais très bien que je ne suis pas du tout jolie et que j'ai un mauvais caractère, mais est-ce vrai que personne ne voudrait de moi pour le bal, demain soir? A vrai dire, sûrement. Puisque je n'ai été invité par personne mis à part mes amis qui se sont finalement trouvé des cavalières. Enfin tous, sauf James. Celui-ci s'obstine sur le fait qu'il veut que je sois sa cavalière.

J'aurais bien voulu lui dire oui, mais le problème est que je ne veux pas qu'il y ait de dispute entre les garçons. Car évidemment, en plus de devoir les reprendre sur leur comportement inapproprié, je dois veiller à ne créer aucune guerre en les traitant tous égal.

-Bambine.

Effectivement, vu la minuscule taille que mes parents m'ont laissé, j'ai le mérite de me faire appeler bambine, synonyme de petite, par les Maraudeurs. Au début, j'en était vexé, mais rapidement je me suis résignant, me disant que cela devait signifier un quelconque signe d'affection.

-Oui Remus?

-Crois-tu que tu pourrais m'aider pour le devoir de potion?

Je lui souris légèrement, en signe de réponse, pour retourner à la contemplation de la fenêtre.

.

L'avant-dernier cours vient de finir et je vais enfin pouvoir aller parler à Père. En fait, ce matin, j'ai eu un hibou venant de lui, me disant que je devais manquer le dernier pour discuter avec lui. Il m'avait dit que cela avait pour but, de discuter du bal et surtout de Lily.

Lily... je rêvasse souvent d'elle, me disant ce que ce serait de l'embrasser ou seulement pouvoir danser avec elle, comme chez les Potter, cet été. Effectivement, danser avec elle m'avait complètement chamboulé. Je m'étais senti perdre mes moyens lorsque j'eu posé mes mains sur ses hanches.

-Lucius?

Melsin venait de m'appeler alors que j'étais encore perdu dans mes pensé.

-Hmm.

-Bah, le cours est finit.

Sitôt dit, sitôt fait. Je ne devais plus perdre une seule minute de mon temps.

.

Une pose de dix minutes me laissait le temps de me rendre aux toilettes pour m'observer dans une glace. Lucius n'avait peut-être pas tord, qui voudrait de moi? Mes cheveux roux, ma taille trop petite, mes tâches de rousseurs et puis aucune forme n'était apparue contrairement aux autres fillettes. Bon, j'ai lu dans un livre moldu que cela viendrait avec le temps, mais tout de même! J'étais moche et minuscule. Deux excellentes raison pour me rejeter.

.

-Lucius, mon garçon.

-Oui père?

-J'aimerais que tu me rendes un petit service... cela est pour mon maître.

-Tout ce que vous voudrez.

-Moi et ta mère avons, par tous les moyens, réussi à convaincre ton directeur d'organiser une fête d'Halloween pour les premières années...

-...

-J'aimerais que tu trouves le moyen de faire en sorte que Lily soit la cavalière de James Potter.

-...

-Vois-tu, c'est un ordre et il ne faut surtout pas que tu désobéisses.

-...

-Et si jamais cela ne marche pas, de graves conséquences te seront réservées.

Lucius baissa la tête tandis que je posai ma main sur son épaule. Il releva la tête, les yeux mouillés. J'avais remarque que mon garçon était charmé par Lily, mais je ne croyais pas que cela était si fort. Il n'avait jamais été attiré par aucune fille.

J'aimerais rajouter...

-Enfin... assure-toi d'être là pour les surveiller. Je donnerai mon accord à Dumbledor pour que tu y ailles.

Ses yeux brillaient. Étrange, habituellement, ils brillent pour des pensées plus noires, plus cruelles.

.

Enfin, le cours est fini! On est vendredi soir, il ne me reste plus qu'un parchemin à faire et je suis libre comme l'air pour toute la fin de semaine! J'étais très fière de mon travail de cette semaine.

-Aller Bambine, vient dans la salle commune autour d'un bon feu ce soir... On l'a bien mérité, non? Dit un Sirius tout excité à cause du bal de demain.

-Mais Sir, il faut se reposer, demain c'est le grand jour... Et puis, il est encore tôt! Commençons par aller manger.

À vrai dire, je n'avais pas réellement faim. Tout le monde s'était finalement trouvé un partenaire de danse... Tout le monde sauf moi. Bien sûr, il y aura James pour m'accompagner, mais ce ne sera pas pareil. Beaucoup de stress s'accumulait depuis lundi et j'avais hâte de passer par-dessus cette stupide fête d'Halloween!

Sirius était maintenant accompagner de James, Remus et Rogue. Ce dernier me prit la main. Cela aussi, c'est une habitude qu'on avait pris à cause de mes absences trop régulières. Alors, Sev s'est chargé de me prendre la main pour me traîner là où les garçons devaient se rendre.

Alors que mes trois amis prenaient de l'avance sur moi et Rogue, celui-ci se tournait vers moi fréquemment.

-Ça va Lily? Me demanda-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

Malheureusement, je n'eu pas le temps de répondre que mon stupide de frère me traina loin de ma protection. Mon ami, qui devait avoir peur d'un troisième, continua son chemin sans dire un mot.

J'étais maintenant face à face avec un Lucius frustré. Nous étions seuls et il pouvait faire n'importe quoi. J'étais accoté sur un mur et il me regardait sévèrement. Mais pourquoi avait-il hérité du regard froid de Père?

-Evans, faut qu'on cause.

-J'avais compris...

-Ne soit pas insolente!  
-Alors dégage-toi ou je te mords!

On se toisait quelque seconde pour que finalement, celui-ci se retire tranquillement de mon emprise.

-Bon, de quoi devais-tu me parler?

-Faut que tu ailles au bal avec Potter.

-Mais pour qui te prends-tu pour décider avec qui j'irai au bal? Et puis, pourquoi te préoccupes-tu autant de cela?

-As-tu réussi à te trouver quelqu'un?

Je rougis à cette évocation. Il est vrai que personne ne m'avais invité... J'avais honte et j'étais rouge. Je levai les yeux vers Lucius qui semblait encore plus froid qu'à son habitude. Mais pourquoi semble-t-il si contrarié? Ne devrait-il pas être heureux pour moi? Comme un grand frère le serait pour sa petite sœur...

-À ce que je vois, si...

Alors il avait interpréter mon changement de couleur pour un oui.

Cela voulait dire qu'il savait que quelqu'un pouvait vouloir de moi.

Je souris doucement.

-Lily, qui est-ce? M'avait-il demandé du tact au tact.

Que répondre? Vérité ou mensonge?

-Personne Lucius... PERSONNE NE M'A INVITÉ À CE FICHU BAL!

J'avais crié cela sortant toute ma colère. Et son sourire si arrogant n'arrangeait en rien à mes sentiments.

-Donc vas-y avec Potter, lui qui semble tenir tellement à y aller avec la jolie Lily Evans!

Je rougis, encore, à ce qu'il venait de dire. Alors comme cela, il me trouvait belle?

Il semblait contrarier de ma réaction.

-Evans parle!

-Je ne veux pas y aller avec lui.

Pour cela, j'eus le droit à un nouveau regard noir de sa part. Il faisait tellement peur mais était si beau à la fois.

-Alors tu iras avec moi.

Puis il parti. Sans plus un mot, ni un regard pour moi. Me laissant complètement déstabilisée.


	14. Chapter 14

**Halloween **

J'étais énormément stresser. Je n'avais mis aucun des garçons au courant de mon cavalier et j'avais peur de leur réaction. Le bal est finalement ce soir et je me pose beaucoup de questions! Est-ce que Lucius me faisait une blague ou allait-il réellement venir? Au fond, y aller avec lui réglait tout! Je n'avais pas besoin de m'énerver pour ma tenue, puisqu'il était mon frère... Enfin, selon tout le monde.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte et j'aperçus James de l'autre côté. J'étais un peu déçu. Je dois avouer que j'aurais voulu que ce soit mon frère pour étreindre toutes mes peurs.

-Alors Bambine... Tu viens?

-Mais pourquoi?

-Comme je suis seul... et que toi aussi, et bien je me disais qu'on irait finalement ensemble... en ami!

-Désoler James, mais je me suis trouvé un cavalier!

Je lui souris doucement et celui-ci retourna sur ses talons, sans un mot de plus.

-Alors on se voit là-bas.

Il parti sans plus un mot, baissant la tête. J'étais triste de le rendre ainsi, mais il avait un tas de filles avec qui aller à ce bal, alors pourquoi perd-il son temps avec moi?

Je retournai à la salle de bain pour regarder mon reflet et je me trouvais plutôt jolie dans cette robe médiévale. Qui sait, peut-être trouverai-je mon prince charmant ce soir!

Je ris de ma réflexion pour finalement entendre quelqu'un cogner à la porte. Je pris mon temps pour m'y rendre, afin de donner l'impression que ce bal comptait peu pour moi.

J'ouvris la porte pour y retrouver Lucius. Je restai statuai sur place. Il était déguisé en pirate, mettant sa peau pale en valeur ainsi que ces cheveux blond doré. J'étais jalouse de sa beauté, mais je me calmai tranquillement, me disant que ce soir, il était mon cavalier.

Est-ce saint d'aimer autant son demi-frère? Peut-être...

Arrivé dans la Grande Salle, là où avait lieu le bal, je jetai un coup d'œil sur mon frère qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'il était venu me chercher. Avait-il honte de se présenter avec moi? Sûrement. J'étais triste, sachant qu'il devait préférer être avec une fille de son âge plutôt qu'avec moi. Pourtant, il joue son rôle de grand frère et reste à mes côtés. Je le remercie intérieurement.

Voyant mon air triste, il fronça les sourcils et son regard se fit encore plus froid que d'habitude.

-Si tu es ici pour pleurnicher, sache que je peux partir sur le champ et te laisser entrer dans cette salle sans cavalier.

Je le regardai, impressionner par sa taille bien plus imposante que la mienne. Pourtant, je réussis à lancer :

-Et bien, si tu préfères aller passer ta soirée ailleurs, rien ne t'y empêche! 

J'étais contrarier et je tenais à ce qu'il le sache.

Je le vis plisser les yeux mais il se reprit immédiatement et me colla sur le mur.

Il me bloquait toute issus pour m'enfuir et me murmura :

-Si je n'avais pas voulu venir, je ne serais pas venu.

Et il prit ma main pour m'emmener vers les deux grandes portes. J'étais sous le choque et un peu embarrasser. Peut-être ne me détestait-il pas autant que je ne l'imaginais...

Il ouvrit la porte et la teint pour me laisser passer. Je glissai un petit merci mais je n'étais pas sûre qu'il l'ait entendu.

Ainsi, nous ouvrons le bal, comme au manoir Potter. Je dansai avec grâce, enfin, j'espérais jusqu'à ce que Sirius et Remus se décident enfin à venir nous rejoindre avec leurs cavalières d'un soir.

Une fois la chanson finit, je traversai la salle pour me rendre vers mes amis pendant que Lucius discute tranquillement avec un professeur.

-Alors Lily, c'est Malfoy ton cavalier…Avoir su, on t'aurait trouvé mieux!

-Mais de quoi parlez-vous? Lucius est un super partenaire!

Je me fâchai lentement pour finalement me choquer de ce que mes amis venaient de m'avouer.

-Vous n'êtes qu'un bande de sans cœur! Dis-je, les mains sur les hanches, prête à affronter n'importe qui, qui oserait me contredire.

Heureusement, personne ne répondit et je pus retourner dans un état de paix.

Non mais, de quel droit pouvaient-ils juger mon frère?

Je me tournai vers celui-ci pour le voir seul, dans un coin, tête baissée, mains dans les poches, en pleine réflexion. Ainsi, il faisait presque pitié. Je le vis soudainement soulevé la tête pour le voir, sourcils froncés et regard noir me fixer. Je rougis, consciente de m'être fait prendre sur le fait.

Mais pourquoi me détestait-il autant? Qu'avais-je fait de mal pour qu'il me regarde toujours de la sorte? Est-ce parce qu'il a peur que je lui vole ses parents? Sûrement pas, il est le préféré de Père et pour rien au monde ce monsieur ne changerait l'image de son garçon parfait.

-Dit Bambine, t'es sûre que tout va bien?

Je me tournai vers Remus pour lui offrir mon plus gros sourire.

-Mais oui! Hihi! Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire le contraire?

-Tu ne nous parles même pas, fit-il mine basse.

Je lui pris le menton, pour qu'il me regarde et dis :

-Mais je ne faisais qu'admirer toute l'harmonie que projette cette salle!

Il sourit gaiement et je fus heureuse de l'effet qu'a eu ma réplique, car effectivement, mes amis se tournèrent vers la salle pour observer toutes les premières années danser, rire et parler. Cette fête semblait réussie pour tout le monde. Enfin, sauf Lucius, mais il n'était pas supposer d'être ici, de toute façon!

-Dit Lily, on va danser?

C'était Sirius qui m'avait fait cette proposition. J'acceptai, de toute évidence.

Tout allait bien, nous suivions le rythme et pourtant, venu de nulle part, je lui pilai sur le pied!

-Oh, pardonne-moi Sir! Pardonne-moi, je t'en pris!

-Il n'y a pas de mal Lily! Aucun mal…

Nous retournions vers James, Lupin et Rogue. Je me fis toute petite, me sentant rougir par l'incident qui me revenait en tête.

-Mais qu'y a-t-il?

-Lily m'a écrasé le pied!

-Mais je t'ai dis que je m'excusais!

Tous commencèrent à rire de moi. Au lieu de me sentir mal, je ris de bon cœur, partageant ainsi un bon moment.

-Bon, voyons si Lily est si mauvaise en danse! Je vous la prends pour quelques instants.

Et Lucius m'emmena sur la piste de danse pour qu'on revienne finalement, avec un deuxièmes pied cassé! Bon façon de parlé, mais j'ai fait la même gaffe. Cette fois-ci, les garçons se sont réellement moqués de moi, pendant un bon moment je dirais.

Plus personne n'avait osé tenter l'expérience. Je n'en fus pas très flatté, mais au moins, je ne ferai plus d'erreur!

-Attention je vous pris, il est maintenant temps de décerner des prix!

Je tournai vivement la tête vers le directeur de notre école. Un homme fascinant qui, pour je ne sais quelle raison, est âgé d'au moins 150 ans! Est-ce qu'un sorcier est immortel lorsqu'il acquit de puissants pouvoirs? Je poserai la question à Lucius, tout à l'heure.

-Tout d'abord, le costume le plus original…... Miranda St-Jérôme.

Beaucoup de prix avaient été remis et je n'écoutais pu. Je portais mon attention sur les garçons qui se chuchotaient des choses. Des secrets, je déteste les secrets!

Ils me sourirent et je levai les yeux au ciel. Depuis que je suis avec eux, j'ai compris qu'il ne fallait pas chercher trop loin, car de toute façon, je n'aurai sûrement jamais ma réponse.

Perdue dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas tout de suite remarqué que quelqu'un se tenir devant moi et malheureusement, c'était Lucius.

Je le regardai, avec découragement. Mais que voulait-il?

-Suis-moi!

Je me tournai vers mes amis pour voir le regard noir de James. À ce que je vois, il n'apprécie pas du tout ce dernier.

Lucius prit ma main et m'emmena dehors.

-Alors, ta soirée?

Il avait prit un ton doux et son regard se faisait moins agressif.

-Amusante. J'aimais bien regarder tous les gens danser et rire ensemble.

-Pourtant, toi, tu n'as pas ris...

-Oh! Mais je m'en fiche! De toute façon, Sœur Marisa m'a appris de ne jamais profiter d'une soirée, mais de l'explorer pour ne rien manquer.

-LILY!

Sans que je le vive venir, il me gifla violement sur la joue, ce qui me fit tomber par terre.

-Voilà tout ce que tu mérites! Ne me parle plus jamais de cette vieille cabane pourrie.

Il parti, mains dans les poches.

Les larmes commencèrent à couler doucement et pourtant, je me battis pour ne pas compromettre à ma promesse. Je ne dois pas pleurer et je ne le ferai pas. De toute façon, peut-être est-ce tout ce que je mérite? Être battue... Peut-être n'ai-je pas le droit à l'amour puisque dès que je suis née, on m'a enlevé mes parents.

J'étais étendue sur le sol, un vent léger me frappait le visage quand j'entendis des pas.

Je me tournai pour voir un James furieux. De cet angle, il semblait si dangereux. J'avais besoin de ces bras tendres et forts pour me réconforter. J'aurais besoin qu'il me dise que tout cela n'était qu'un cauchemar. J'aimerais tellement qu'il me dise que mes parents m'attendent, à l'entrée du château.

Pourtant, cet abruti ne me demanda que simplement :

-Que fais-tu étendue sur le sol?

Il prit ma main et me souleva, comme de rien était. Je me retrouvais à présent à quelques centimètres de son visage. J'examinai ce dieu et était fière d'être son amie.

Il se pencha, pour me donner un léger baiser sur la joue et se rendit jusqu'à mon oreille pour me dire :

-Si un jour j'apprends qu'il t'a fait du mal, je ne sais pas si je saurais me contrôler.

Il se retira, me fixa quelques instants et reparti sur ses pas.

-James!

POV James 

-James!

Je me retournai furtivement pour voir ma Lily, ses yeux grands ouverts, me retenant de son petit poignet. Je souris à ce geste, si simple mais tellement précieux.

-Ne me laisse pas seul... Dit-elle d'une vois douce, ses yeux brillants.

Je souriais maintenant de toutes mes dents. Cette voix, cet appel au secourt... Je tenais à la sauver de son malheur. Je voulais être sa source de bonheur.

Je courai dans sa direction pour lui donner un énorme câlin.

-Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais, Lily Evans!

Elle me sourit de toutes ses dents.

-Moi non plus, James Potter!

Et c'est à ce moment que je compris que Lily était et restera ma meilleure amie.


End file.
